1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer casings, and in particular to computer casings having fastening devices for readily securing side panels to the casings and readily detaching the side panels from the casings.
2. Related Art
Many different means and devices are used to secure side panels to computer casings. One conventional means is to simply screw a side panel directly to a computer casing. However, this requires a screwdriver. Installation and removal of the side panel is unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various other means have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of side panels. One such means is shown in Taiwan Patent Application No. 87213422. A plurality of hooks is inwardly formed from a flange of one side of a side panel of a computer, for engaging with corresponding slots in a rear panel of the computer. An opposite side of the side panel forms an L-shaped flange. A plurality of apertures is defined in the L-shaped flange, for extension of screws thereinto. Because screws are needed to fix the side panel to the computer casing, installation and removal of the side panel is still unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
An improved fastening device for securing a side panel to a computer casing which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer casing having a fastening device for readily securing a side panel to the computer casing and readily detaching the side panel therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer casing having a fastening device which firmly fixes a side panel to the computer casing.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer casing comprises a cage, a side panel, a top panel and a fastening device for securing the side panel to the top panel. The side panel has a plurality of hooks. The top panel defines a sliding slot slidably accommodating the fastening device. A plurality of recesses defined in one side of the top panel is in communication with corresponding through holes defined in one slot wall bordering the sliding slot. A plurality of through openings is defined through the fastening device. A spring is placed over a cross-shaped nub on one end of the fastening device. When the hooks are extended into the through openings of the fastening device, the hooks drive the fastening device to compress the spring. When the hooks have completely entered the through openings, the spring decompresses and pushes the fastening device back to its original position. The hooks thus snappingly engage the side panel with the top panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: